Both Sides of Time
by Jillyan Huntzberger
Summary: **DISCONTINUED ** Buffy is a romantic living in the wrong century. What happens when 17-year old Buffy Summers finds her self in the year 1890? Could she possibly find love? And even if she does will she be allowed to stay?


I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Both Sides of Time by Caroline B Cooney

Pairing: Buffy/William

I was a romantic living in the wrong century. She thought to herself. I live in the 1990's. I should be in the 1890's. I bet I could have found true love a hundred years ago. Look at Riley. All I am going to get around here is true grease.

_Annie stood straddling the bike, and leaned against a stone pillar to catch her breath. _

_The first falling happened. _

_ ~Preface Both Sides of Time _

Buffy rarely set goals that were unattainable. However the goal to have Riley Finn her boyfriend of several months turns into a true romantic gentleman was by far the furthest she had ever reached. Thinking to herself she could figure out why she actually was dating him. After all he was more like to give her a bouquet of some sort of power tools than of any thing resembling a flower.

Regardless of all of that Buffy was determined that they would smile, embracing each other as boyfriend and girlfriend and become immortalized in their junior yearbook. Though with all her time spent primping she didn't notice until it was to late that Riley had decided to ditch. Sighing sadly she looked down at the white tea length dress that she had worn at some garden wedding a year or two back. What was the point of getting dolled up when your boyfriend preferred grease to romance? The answer there wasn't one. Buffy summer sighed as she smoothed out her dress.

"So were is Mister Romance?" Asked Willow one of her very best friends.

"At the Mansion. Where else?" Buffy responded sadly

Riley and his family resided at the old Stratton Mansion. Riley would be getting the last of his mechanical things out of the mansions car port before it was due to be demolished. Of course Riley couldn't stop boasting about how he had a front seat view to the destruction that was to take place. Buffy, on the other hand, wept for the once beautiful home.

Lost in her own thoughts Buffy watched as everyone said their good-byes. Freshmen had already vacated, sophomores, and juniors made their afternoon plans, the joys of a half day for the last day, and seniors wept their good-byes to friends they may never see again.

"Buffy! See you at the beach?" Called Willow

"I have to get Riley first!" Buffy called back heading towards her bike, even now at 17 her mother would not allow her to get her license.

"Good Luck." Was her hopeless response?

Pleading as fast as her legs would allow, she headed towards the mansion. Riley had originally agreed to the beach party but he was never one to actually hold to his promises when his cars were involved.

I'm going to ruin this dress. She thought, maybe I should have gone home to change first.

Thinking about her summer goal, Buffy recalled all the books and advice columns she had read recently. She could securely say she knew two things.

First. You were not supposed to change people. They often hated you after they changed big backfire.

And

Second. Stay out of other peoples business.

Buffy knew from her own experience that no one ever followed those two simple society rules, so why should she? She continued on her way and soon she could make out Stratton Point. As she passed the last house of the 'village' she crossed the narrow strip of land barely 2 cars wide.

This would lead her to Stratton Point, and the Stratton Mansion. Sometime in the 1880's a super wealthy railroad tycoon built this home to be his "summer cottage". Wanting to have easy access between his summer home and his New York City Town home he created a yacht basin.

Now several decades after the Stratton family stopped coming to the summer home, and people stopped using it as a party hall, and a place for afternoon teas and croquet matches it had been turned into 9 apartments, with a majority of the Stratton Point becoming a town park. Buffy couldn't help but wonder what the Stratton family would think of their property now. Racing up the steepest hill in the city, she suddenly felt an odd pity for the horses that would have had to drag carriages up and down this hill at a master chosen speed. Eventually she made it up the hill and found Riley plugging away at his cars.

This wont work. I have to accept him as he is. Sighed Buffy lost in thought

Still Buffy couldn't help but wish for the type of romances that must have happened when Hiram Stratton made millions in railroads, fought against the formation of unions, married several times and gave the most extra gent parties around. Buffy tried to imagine Riley in that era. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't make her mind accept that picture. It just didn't work. Leaning against a pillar to catch her breath it happened. She started falling and the next thing she knew it was black.

Suddenly as quickly as it came it stopped. Nothing had changed. She was still outside the decrepit mansion, wondering if her boyfriend would ever change.

"EAS!" Called Riley, for whatever reason he felt the need to refer to EVERYTHING by its initials Buffy's real name was Elizabeth Anne Summers, and every year she thought of using it and every year she contemplated changing it to Buffy legally.

"They sold off the marble floors today! EAS antique hunters love this place! I bet anything the town will make a TON of money from this!" Laughed Riley

Disheartened Buffy sighed. He didn't acknowledge the last day of school, or her dress or anything that wasn't related to destruction or cars. Pretending to listen she started to walk towards the main doors, for once they weren't padlocked!

Excitement built in Buffy as she pushed the heavy doors open. What a treat it was to be able to actually go into the main part of the mansion. It had been locked up as long as she could remember. The front hall still held its marble flooring; it reminded Buffy of a giant chessboard. Antique dealers had taken almost all of everything else. There was not much that showed the glory the house must have had at one point. Surprisingly several mirrors remained. Though if Buffy remembered her history right the house had thousands of mirrors. Buffy continued walking. She entered the grand ballroom and could only imagine the wonderful parties that must have graced its halls.

I wish I could see the mansion how it once was. Thought Buffy as she continued walking through the house saying good-bye to not only the mansion but also to her own family. Her father Hank Summers was a lawyer, a damned good one at that, but he had taken up to shacking up with his secretary Harmony. No matter how much she wanted to hate Harmony du Pont she couldn't. It was mostly her daddy's fault. How could he forget the vows he made to her mother, Joyce was an amazing woman that worked her butt off to provide for her family while dad had still been in law school.

The worst part of it was that no matter how much she wanted her mother to be aware she wasn't. Daddy was doing his best to be the ultimate husband when he was home, so why would anyone question whether or not he was up holding his marital vows. Standing on the stair case fingers softly brushing over the now well-worn window seats Buffy couldn't help the sadness that settled within her. She could again only imagine the life she could have had. A chaperon gossiping away in the corner, herself dressed in a beautiful ball gown with a dance card on her wrist.

Suddenly the falling started again.

What the.." was the last thought Buffy had as she continued to fall.

"EAS! Can you grab me my wrenches?" Called Riley

No response.

"Buffy?" He called again getting up and walking into the mansion. She was no where to be found.

Though Riley lacked the imagination to be truly afraid he was now.

"Buffy?" He gulped once more

Again no response.

She's taken off without him even noticing. He turned to attempt to continue working. But the nagging feeling in the back of his heart told him he wouldn't be able to. With a sigh he packed up his tools and headed away from the Mansion, never once noticing Buffy's bike laying in the grass.

Alright so here is my new story. If I don't get at least 5 reviews telling me to continue then I will not, as I am taking this from a book as well and it is not a small book! So let me know what you think! Thanks!

Jillyan Call


End file.
